The Journey Of Humphrey The Lone Wolf
by siaweii
Summary: Humphrey leaving Western Pack, and come to Sawtooth to be a lone wolf there. He start his new life and enjoyed it. Then a pup come to him that will change his life. After that Humphrey having a perfect life with Kate. Read to find out
1. Prologue

**Humphrey's POV**

I wake up in the train remembering all the best moment I have in my old pack, and just got ruined yesterday, when she - wolf break my heart, Kate. After all I'd done for her, she just betrayed me and married with another wolf. She didn't even tell me that time. Now, I'm an Omega running from the pack, which all other wolves think that the Omega never survive alone. I want to change that fact and proved that they were wrong, the grey fur Omega think

Soon I see the train is heading up the hills that makes the train move slower, so I decide to take off the train and start searching for a den since I see the sun is already at the west side. Finally I found one, because I'm an Omega I don't know how to mark my teritory, so I just peed around not knowing that howl can use to mark my teritory. After I found a den, I start to feel hungry, so I decide to grab some food.

"I must get some food, but how ? I can't hunt" I though. Then I remember when I was teenager with my friend usually watch the alpha's hunting group. I try to sniff around to catch some scent of other animal, after a few moment, I finally catch a rabbit scent, I followed the scent and I see a huge hare, which surprised me. "Wow, it'll enogh for me" I though. Then I start to crouch and try to control my breath to be as calm as I can. I slowly walk to the hare wait for the right moment to jump, then I jump and bite the hare dead.

"Well I guest the hunt is not so bad at all" I think as I drag the hare to my new den and start to eat it. After I eat I become boring because I usually hang out with my three buds to play a game, chatting around, or something, but know I'm all alone.

"Heh... I guest this is it the life as a lone wolf, it'll have much differences between life in a pack" I think. "I must start training to survive on my own" I think

The next day, I start to training my self, I start to climb the mountain, do the log squats, and running around as fast as I can. After two weeks passed, I become more bigger, stronger and faster then before. It's the list I use to do everyday

-Hunt

-Cleaning my body

-training

-explore the area

-training

-hunt

-sleep

Everyday, I used to do it, I wake up early to hunting and start to training myself again, I can tell that my body is equal with Garth maybe even bigger now, even know I'm a lone wolf, I still have the Omega heart, when some wolves passed my teritory, I didn't attack them, I just ask them nicely and if they want, I will allowed them to stay, but if someone want to mess with me I will teach a lesson to them and kick them away from my teritory. When other wolf lost, I also helped them, soon I get many friends that I've helped, yes they only passed my teritory but they really become my friend even they just walk around and leave.


	2. This Day is Getting Better and Better

**Humphrey's POV**

I wake up in the morning to start my days again. I walk out from my den and go to the pond and drink. Then I start to hunt, I get catch about two caribou and drag it to my den. When I eat one of the caribou, I get surprised by one grizly bear with two cubs around her. I notice she walk away and by the looks they looks hungry, so I decide to approach the bear as I get closer the mother stand up with two legs and growling at me. I didn't afraid of it as I drag one of my caribou and drop it infront of them "Here, I know you're hungry" I said asone of the cubs come out

"Thank you Mr. Wolf" The cubs said

"No problem, where do you guys come from ?"I ask to the cubs

"Well we aren't from here, we just get relocated by the humans" The other cubs said

"But can I ask you mister why are you so nice to us ?" THe cub ask

"Why would I ? Well, because you need help and you didn't do anything wrong" I said

Then the mother stand down back with four legs and approach me "THank you" She said surpirsed me that her voice is so caring after hearing the loud growl rom her earlier

"Well, we can be friends here, I'm the only wolf life here" I said

"That'll be great" One cub said excitely

"Well can I ask you something, if you don't mind" I ask little nervous

"Well what is it ?" The mother ask

"You know, this is the first time I talked to the adult bear, usually the cubs played with us, wolves and talk a lot, but I had a bad moment with bears, why the adult bear rarely talking and just growlin ?" I ask cuckling a little nervous

"Hmm, that's because you interupt them I think" THe mother said

"Well that could be, but why they weren't listening to what I about to said ?" I ask remembering that I and Kate went to Idaho and get attacked with three bears

"That's our nature, if someone mess with our family we will kill them or take them out from us" The mother said

"Oh okay, thank you, by the way, there's some vacant area for you and your cubs to life up there" I said pointing at the hill "There's much food behind that hill I usually hunt and beside that hill there's a pond" I added

"Well thank you.. Umm" The mother ask "Humphrey, my name's Humphrey" I said

"Thank you Humphrey, I'm Lyla, and this one is Brent, and Bernard" The mother intoducing her cubs

"Well nice to meet you all" I said "We better go ahead to explore the area, thank you for your hospitality" Lyla said

"Your welcome" I said as they walk away "_Wow this day getting better and better, have bears friends, wheuwww_" I though and I walk to training again. I do the logs squats about 15 minutes and rest a bit then I start to explore some area and see if Lyla and her cubs find a place to stay yet. When I arrive at the hill I see Brent and Bernard has playing together so I think that they already have place to stay. I then begin to train my fighting style for a while. Then I just sit down before the pond and enjoy the scenery as my mind think about it again. "_What's happening back in Jasper, what are they doing, Is my three buds have find someone or not, and Kate.._"I snapped back after thinking "What am I doind don't think about her again" I said to myself as I drink and decide to wash up.

After wash up I decide to rest a little in my den. When I walk up to my den, I hear a rustling voice from the bush, I quickly turn around and stand in defence stats

"Whos there ?!" I yell but no answer, so I decide to sneak up to looks what's happening. And what is see is surprised me more, I see a young pup worn out there, I just watched him from a far as I start to explore the area finding that someone or their parents scent as I keep my distance from the pup not wanting to notice me but I found no one scent. "_Is he just walk around to get here, or get relocated by human, no it's imposible_" I though as I decide to come to the pup.

"Hello there" I said greeting as the pup backing up "Get away from me !" He said in cute pup voice

"It's okay, I don't want to hurt you" I said caring to him "Why are you here, where are you come from ? Are you lost " I ask

"Yes I'm lost" The pup said "Then come with me, I will help you" I said sweetly acting like he was my own pups

"I don't even know who you are" THe pup said as I cuckled for a moment "Oh yes, my name is Hu.." I stopped for a moment "Wait a minutes, where are you come from ?" I ask back. "I'm from the western pack far from here" The pup said surprised me more, how could a pup from my old pack run away here alone and impossible that human have relocated him without no other wolves. "So who are you ?" The pup ask me making me back to reality "Oh yes, I'm Henry" I said lying to him

"Well, Mr. Henry, my name is Nova" The pup said smiling

"Well come with me, I'll help you" I said as I walk away and notice the pup following me. For a few moment, I arrive at my den "Well here's my den, you can stay here as long as you can. So can you tell me how'd you get here?" I ask him

"I got he..." THe pup said but I her a growl from his stomach making him embarassing "Well I can wait for the story, stay here for a while, I will go hunting" I said walk away as I grab about two rabbits and bring it back to the den and give it to the pup as he start to eat it but awkwardly he can't eat it, he's not that young isn't he I think "Um, pup you must rip the skin first and start to eat it" I said as he nodded

"Well it's look like it's the first time he eat meat" I think as I see he finish eating "That is the best thing I have ever tasted" he said smiling

"So, how can the pup this young wandering himself in the forest that about 100 miles away from here ?"I ask to the pup as the pup start to telling the stories

"Well it's all start when my parent was about to teach me to hunt I followed them for a while then I lost them, I start to walk along then I found a human thing so I decide to jump in and look around then suddenly it's moving. Then it stopped and I found myself here. That's why I was wandering around" The pup said.

"Okay, then you'll life with me ?" I ask him

"Yes I guess" Nova said

"Well I'm a lone wolf, there's much differences between a pack wolf and a lone wolf, in a pack you'll have someone to taka care of you but lone wolf there isn't you'll have to survive on your own, and because you're still a pup, you must have many friends back there but here you'll fine none. In fact I am the only wolf lives here" I said explaining but surprisesingly the pup isn't even scared or mind at all He just nodded his head understanding.

"So what was your rank in the pack ?" I ask him

"I'm an Omega and proud of it" He said making me smile remembering that I was an Omega.

"So how'd you know about rank since you're a lone wolf" He asked making me blank. I can't tell that I was belong in same pack as him.

"Well I have travelling to many places and of course I know about it" I said lying again.

"Well, um you know this is weird but can you train me ?" He ask making me surprised. Don't he want to come back to his old pack ? But what the hell "Okay, I will train you, but not now, you're still too young to train" I said to the pup. "But don't you want to come back home to your pack ?" I ask him "Hmm. but not now, I found out this place is interesting. I don't want to stay in pack in my whole life" Nova said making me chuckled. THen I see the sun is start to setting down, I decide to take the pup to the hill to watch the sunset scenery.

"hey pup, I will take you to wonderfull place" I said. "Okay where is it ?" THe pup ask excitely. I grab his back with my jaw carefully and run to the hill and put him down "Have you relly watch the sunset ?" I ask him "Hmm not really, why ?" Nove ask

"Well watch" I said as I and NOva walk up little bit more as I see Nova widen his eyes in awe in same expression as me when the first time I got here. The scenery is so breathtaking, the mountain is covered with snow on the top and a big lake right on the west as little cliff start glooming in orange colour as the sun start to set down making the light lighting the lake as the lake shining in orange colour making a very beautifull scenery. We stood there for a moment as the sun start to set completely "SO how was it ?" I ask Nove

"That's the most wonderfull thing I have ever seen" Nova said wagging his tail making me smile. It's nice to have a pup, but no ! I have to take him back, I can't just be with him as his family wondering to search him. "Well let's get back the wind start to get cold" I said as I grab him with my jaws and run back to my den. "Well good night sleep tight" I said as the pup snuggle close to me making me smile and drifted to sleep.


	3. The Truth

**Humphrey's POV**

I wake up early in the morning since I had a pup and I must take care of him. So I wake up slowly try not waking up the pup as I walk out from the den and decide to hunt a little. I look to the hill the sky is still dark and the sun isn't come up yet, so I walk around and found a caribou scent as I following it and I see one of them is separated away from the other and he looks old "Perfect" I though as I crounching my body and walk slowly to the caribou until about 2 meters away and I decide to jump and bite his neck hard making the caribou fell to the ground dead. I dragged to the den but when I dragged I see the pup on the hill and smiling to me.

"That was amazing !" Nova said to me

"How long have you been awake ?" I ask to him

"Hm.. not long enough, I wake up and notice you missing so I decide to search for you and I found you hunting so I see you here" Nova said

"Well in that case, let's eat" I said as I tear of the skin and eat along with Nova beside me. While we are eating I decide to break up the silence "So how was it in your pack ?" I ask wanting to know more what has happened after I was gone

"Well it's seems nice wolves everywhere" Nova said

"Um, do you know the wolf count in your pack ?" I ask wanting to know if the pack has united yet

"Um at least about 49 wolves, why ?" Nova ask me back

"Uh nothing, Just that's a big pack containing more then 30 wolves" I said little sad because I know that if the packis unite, that's mean Kate married to Garth.

"Yes my dad said that we have unite the two pack long ago" Nova said

"Um could you describe your own family if you don't mind, what's they looks like and more"I said wanting to know

"Well, everyone said that my dad is the strongest wolf in the pack, he has a brown fire fur and hmm by the way I see he has the same size as you" Nova said as I know that was Garth as I begin to get little jealous. I want to bring back this pup to them but it'll cause more pain because I will see Kate again with Garth and now, even their pup is with me.

"Do you have any siblings ?" I ask

"yes I have one, he has a fire fur like my dad and white fur underbelly, he's an Alpha" Nova said

"Wow, you've a fine family" I said

"Yeah, but my dad was a little hars, but my mom is very caring and loveing me but she's a little shy" Nova said

"Oh" I said sadly and confused a little why Kate is shy ? But I decide to ignored it

"Hey, what happen, why you looks so sad ?" Nova ask noticing me

"Oh no nothing" I said forcing a fake smile on my face

It's been about a week since Nova came to my life and we enjoy and spending time together, talking, and chatting. I get more happiness as Nova tell me that my Omega buds searching for me when I was gone, but they found nothing so they decide to go back since they are only Omega. I remember all the time when I was with them playing together, laughing together, as I put smile on my face remembering the good time.

"Why are you so happy ?" Nova ask snapping me back to reality.

"Oh no, just wanting to know when you'll want to train" I said lying

"I already can train ?!" Nova said happily

"yes you're" I said making he jump excitely "Okay don't be so happy, this training is hard" I said making the pup little serious

Then I take him to the valley "Now I will train you to hunt, but first you must know the theory" I said about to explain

"ya,,ya,, I know, just crouch down and walk slowly, try control your breath to be as calm as it can and wait for the right moment to jump" Nova said making me widen my eyes feeling like dumb guy, how can he so clever and knowing all the theory. I admit it the one smart wolf I have ever meet is Lilly, but this pup is amazing.

"Ouukayyy,, then let's go to practice" I said still dumbwounded "Now practice that I'm a caribou, I want you to try jump on me without me noticing it" I said as I walk away. After a few moments, I suddenly hear a snap from beside me, I quickly turn around to catch Nova that he's failed but when I turn around I see no one then I get pouched from the other side and pin me down. I see Nova on top of me smiling. I surprised how can Omega know how to use stealth mode very perfectly

"How can he do that ?! He's so clever, that snap, he use it for a trap to make me turn away and distracting me. Very clever" I think

"Well done Nova, who told you that tricks" I ask "My mom" Nova said making me more confused because Kate usually didn't use a trick when hunting, she just jump of and kill the hunt.

"Okay, next is fighting style" I said making Nova sighed "This is gonna be hard" Nova said.

"One, when you're fighting put your body in defence stats like this" I said as I crouch mybody and stand in defence stats

"Two, you must not attack your enemy first, you must watch his movements, every wolves has his own movements, what ever they do watch and dodge or block it, but if you can, just dodge it. And to do it you must be able to move fast and have a great reflex" I said explaining

"Now, I will train you the basic skill and reflexes" I add "Now, try do this" I said as I stand with my two forelegs and stand still about a minutes. The pup look at me in awe "Hello ?" I ask gaining attention.

"Okay I'll try" Nova said as he try it but quickly he fall down. "Try again, you must have a good balance in your body" i said as he try a few time, about the 6th time he manage to do it "Very good, nice !" I said to Nova. But it's look like he is worn out so I decide to rest for a while.

We training many things, Nova now has every basic skill that usually tough at Alpha school. After training, we all hunt and decide to talk along with him

"Hey Nova, don't you want to come back ? It's been about a week" I said

"Yes, I miss them but here's so fun" Nova said

"Okay then we will go back to your pack tomorrow" I said

"But that mean, I will never going to see you again" Nova look down sobbing

"It's okay, sometimes I will visit you" I said comforting him

"You don't understand, you have treated me nicely, teach me many things, I already looks you as my own dad"Nova said making me suprised and happy that he feel me like his own dad.

"I know, I would like to have a son like you, but you must go back I'm sure they'll happy to see you again" I said

"That's not I was talking about. I just wanted to ask you if you want to stay in the pack" Nova ask me with watery eyes making me shocked. I can't do this, if I stay in his pack that mean I will come back and look back at Kate which making me feel worse. But what will I do ?! Think Humphrey THINK !

"So how ?" Nova ask me

"Um.. I don't know Nova" I said as I looking down and think hard

"Why don't you want to be in my pack, the wolves are nice there, I'm sure they will accept you to the pack" Nova said making me defeated and I can't tell more lie to him. I sighed "Well Nova, here's the truth, I'm not belong here, I was belong in Western pack long ago" I said making Nova surprised "Woa woo, wait a minutes, you're joking right? " Nova said confused

"No I'm not, your father is Garth, right ?" I ask him surprised the pup

"Yes, so you do belong to the Western pack, why are you here ? Are you got banished or something ?" Nova ask me

"Nope, I just run away" I said looking at the sky

"I know that your mom is very nice, caring, beautifull and strong right ?" I ask Nova

"Yes, but she isn't strong" Nova said confused me

"What do you mean ? Your mom have a tan fur or not ?" I ask wanting to know what's excackly happening there

"No, infact my mom is the only one wolf that every pack will know about her, because her fur is so special, no one have a fur like her" Nova said making me getting more confused

"WHat's your mother's fur colour ?" I ask him

"White, she has a white fur as white as snow" Nova said smiling

"Wait a minute ! YOur mom is LILLY ?!" I ask Nova

"Yep" Nova siad "How can this happened ?! Isn't your mom an Omega ?" I ask "yes she is" Nova answered

"THen how can Alpha and Omega married ? I though the pack laws don't allowed them ?!" I ask still confused with serious face

"Well, I don't really know about that, but my aunt told me that there's a time when the eastern and western pack is about going to war, but then my dad showing the love to my mom, so Wisnton and Tony, my granddads decide to break the laws and allowed them to be together" Nova said

"Is your aunt named Kate ?!" I ask hoping it was true

"Yes she is " Nova said making my heart fill up with happines that's possible that I can be with Kate again, but then I look down again thinking that Kate is already found another mate but Nova tell me more that makes me more happier

"But I feel sorry for my aunt, because she's still alone and sometimes she cry and tell me that the one she loves has gone, she also tell that she had a good time with him when they were taken by a human to another park, so she still single and waiting, wanting him hoping that someday he will come back to her" Nova tell me making me cry in the tears of joy

"Why are you crying ?" Nova ask me confused

"Because I loves her, and yes I and your aunt Kate had a goof time when we relocated to Idaho" I said wiping my tear with my paw

"Wait you're Humphrey ?!"Nova ask

"yes that's my real name" I said smiling

"Why are you lying to me ?" Nova ask upset

"Because I know that you're from western pack and if I tell you, you'll probably know about me and tell the pack about me" I said

"Well, so you'll stay in the pack ?!" Nova ask smiling to me

"Yes, I will" I said smiling back as Nova hug me back

"But, maybe everywolves will not recognice me when I get back, so don't even tell them who excakly am I, okay, I want to surprised more, so when we get there, just call me Mr. Henry" I said my plan to Nova

"I get it" Nova said smiling

Then all of us starting the training again then we notice the sun start to set sown so we eat the rest of the caibou wash up and head back to the den to sleep.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**The next day, Humphrey's POV**

I wake up with a smile on my face because today, I and Nova will come back to Jasper again. And I can't wait to see Kate and what will the pack respond if find out that I'm Humphrey, survive in wilderness alone and even bring their pup come back home. Then I take a tour outside because this is the last time I'm here. "I'm going to miss this place" I though with smile. Then I take drink on the pond and check out Lyla and her twu cubs that I'll say goodbye to them. I quickly run to the hill. I see Brent is playing with buterfly so I come to him

"Hello Brent, how was your day ?" I ask

"Oh hello, Mr. Humphrey, yeah just like usuall, what makes you come here ?" Brent ask me

"I just want to say that I'm going to leave this place" I said

"Why ? this place is good and hava large food supplies."Brent said to me

"Well, in that case, can you tell me where's your mother ?" I ask not anwering the question

"Oh she's in the river there" Brent said pointing to the north way

"Oh okay, I'll meet her, you want to come ?" I ask

"Okay, I'm getting little lonely here" Brent said. Then we all walk along to the river and see Lyla catching some fish in her mouth and put it on the ground. I'm amazed at how she catch fish so easily. "Morning, Lyla" I said greeting

"Oh, morning Humphrey, what's bring you here ?" Lyla ask

"Well I just want to say good bye" I said

"Good bye ?!" Lyla ask

"Well yeah, I'm going to leave this place for a while, and maybe I'll not come back" I said

"I'm and my cubs is going to miss you if you leave" Lyla said

"Don't worry I will visit you sometime" I said then Lyla seems notice me something as she start to smile to me which making me feel uneasy "What ?" I ask her

"Wyyuuuuu...am I see the spark of love here ?" Lyla ask making me blushed and shocked so I just stoop there speachless

"You see a little two love bird flying in your eyes ?" Lyla ask me smirking

"Ho-how did you know ?" I ask not believing

"Believe me, I am older than you and I know that emotion, you leave this place to meet her right ?" Lyla ask me

"Yeah sort of" I said rubbing my head smiling

"Go, but promise me, visit me sometime with your new family" Lyla said

"Thank you, Lyla" I said hugging her which serprising her because it's awkward for a wolf hugging a bear but she hug me back and I say good bye to each other as I continue walk to hunt and catch some rabbits and bring back to my den, but when I arrive I see Nova is missing making me paniced and search him.

"NOVA !" I yell and contnue to search him then I found his scent and I followed it until it ended beside the huge tree. I continue to searh the scent but I don't found him. "No, No ! How can this happening ?! NOva is missing !" I though. THen suddenly I feel something hit my back as I roll over and jump in defence possition as I see Nova stnading in the floor chuckling "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ?!" I ask upset making him frowned "I-I" Nova about to speak "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED IF I LOSE YOU !" I said still angy making him crying that making me feel guilt so I grab him and hug him "Sorry, I don't want to lose you" I said as he stop crying and start to eating together in my den, so I decide to break up the silence "So, where have you been ?" I ask "I just taking a small walk and want to the the whole park so I decide to climb a tree" Nova said

"How can you climb a tree, who taught you ?" I ask surprised because in Western pack the one who can climb a tree is only me

"Hmm.. No one I just figure it out myself" Nova said

"You're so take after me. I am the one who can climb a tree back then in the Western pack" I said

"Cool, hey ! have you ever played log sleeding ?"Nova ask me

"Funny you said that, because I'm the one who invented it" I said making him surprised more.

"Are you ready to go home ?" I ask him

"Ready " Nova said smiling

Then we walk along thtough the forest heading for the train tracks. We arrive an stood there waiting for the train to come along

"What're we waiting ?"Nova ask

"We're waiting for a train thathead back to Jasper" I said as I hear the horn alarm from a far "That's our ride coming" I said

"Cool" Nova said watching the train coming from afar

"Now, I want you tu run as fast as you can and jump to the open room okay ?" I ask him seriously " Okay" He said as the train getting closer and closer "Now run !" I said as I run beside him and see an open box "Now jump" I said as Nova jumped and perfectly land inside as I jump along to it.

**Meanwhile in Jasper, Western pack, Garth's POV**

I still sitting inside my den and try to comforting Lilly because she crying and down for a few day after we lost Nova, I have done everything I can to search him but I can't find it. I also feel sad because loosing my son but I can't look sad all the time.

"Come on Lilly, I'm sure he will be allright out there"I said comforting

"How can I stay calm !WE JUST LOSE OUR SON !" Lilly shouted to me

"I know Lilly, I feel the same as you, but we can't be like this forever" I said try to calm her down

**Kate's POV**

I walk along to the forest trying to catch some fresh air, I then visited my sister and see her crying baout losing Nova, I feel bad for her but there's nothing I can do. "Oh Humphrey, if you are here, you sure know how to make the pack cheered again" I though for a moment as I walk to get drink to the pond. I then come to my den and see my mom and my dad. They seems notice me little frowned

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" My mom ask me

"Yes I am. If just he still here... this pack will come to cheer again" I said crying

"It's okay KAte, I'm sure he will alright out there, I'm pretty sure that he will come back soon" My mom said

"Kate, do you want to tell me about Humphrey's life long ago ?" My dad ask me "Winston, that's not good" My mom warning my dad

"It's okay mom, I also want to hear the story" I said

"Well Humphrey, even he's an Omega, he hava strong heart, when he was a little I found him in the forest alone, I decide to pick him up and adopted him, that was the first time you meet with him" My dad said "But before that I found out that his parents is dead killed. Humphrey, poor pup, when he was so young he didn't get what's parental love, but amazingly he can let them go, and live his own life that always making people laugh and bring charm in this pack" My dad said to me

"..."I was speachless after hearing this

"When he was so young he has experience pain, alot of pain, but that what's make you stronger, the pain in your heart allow you to matture your feeling, when you get hurt by someone, you will know the pain that will make you can treat another person more kindly, by understanding the more pain the more kind and wise you can treat another person because you know excakly how'd it feels, you will never understand if you don't get the same pain as him" My mom said adding

**3 hours again Meanwhile, In the train, Humphrey's POV**

I still enjoying the scenery then suddenly I see familiar mountain, soon I see the sign "Welcome to Jasper Park, Canada". This is it, we are here. How will they react about this, what if they missundertand that I kidnaped Nova and Garth beat me ? Nah, that will never happen

"Nova, we are here" I said as he yawned and look outside

"We're home" Nova said smiling

"Come out let's get out" I said as I and Nova jump out from te trains and walk along the forest to go to the Western pack.

**Kate's POV**

I still listening to my dad about Humphrey which making me more guilt because after what happened to him, I just leave him alone.

"Is Humphrey already know about his family ?" I ask

"Yes he already know it" My dad said

Then suddenly Hutch running to us " Sir, the scout team has found that a lone wolf with a pup just entering our territory" Hutch said

"Are you recognice them ?" My mom ask

"THe adult wolf I don't know but the pup seems to be Nova" Hutch said

"NOva ?! Get Lilly and Garth NOW !" My mom comanding as Hutch run away as I along with my mom my dad come outside

THen Lilly and Garth running to us "Where is them ?!" Lilly ask worried

"They will arrive soon" Hutch said. after a few moment I see a grey wolf come out along with Nova beside him.

"Welcome, I'm Winston the leader of this pack, thank you for bringing our pups back" My dad said as Lilly run over Nova with crying and hug Nova there. I see something familiar aboout the wolf, his grey fur his blue aqua eyes it's seems so familiar with Humphrey, but he just much bigger than him. but I swear that I know him.

**Humphrey's POV**

"Hello Winston my name is Henry, it's nice to bring him back" I said

Then Garth come out and hug me "Thank you for bring my son back" he said "No problem Garth" I said forget that he haven't told me his name

"How can you know my name ?" Garth ask making me nervous as quickly I found the idea "Well, your son, Nova here tell you and the rest of the pack wolf" I said sighing that I come up with good reason. "Well then I guess I will leave" I said lying then Nova come to me

"Wait didn't you promissed you will join my pack ?" Nova said as Winston smiled

"Well that's okay if your leader let me in" I said

"Of course you're more then welcome here" WInston said

Then Kate approach me making me feel nervous but I try to keep my cool as I can as she circled me "Excuse me what are you doing ?" I ask her "Humphrey ?" Kate ask me making me blank and afraid that I already found out as other wolves looking at me. I still silent "Humphrey ?" Kate ask me again "Who's Humphrey ?" I ask lying making her down "Sorry, it's just she loved wolf named Humphrey but sadly he left this pack" Winston said to me

"Oh I am sorry" I said but I feel happy that she still waiting for me after so long

"It's okay" Kate said

"So can I join your pack ?" I ask to Winston

"Of course, follow me let's talk more in my den" Winston said walking to leader's den as I watch Kate, Eve, Garth and Lilly is also there

"So what do you wnat to talk about ?" I ask them

"Well first of all I want to say thank you again for bringing our pup back" Lilly said with Nova beside her. But then Nova stand up and sit beside me "Looks like Nova likes you" Lilly said. "Excuse me but what happened to him?" Garth ask

"Well I was surprised that I see Nova alone in the forest, so I approach him and seacrh for his parents but I found no one so I take care of him" I said

"yes, he's very good he also train me to hunt and fight, he also have very wonderfull game" Nova said

"Wow, you're really a great person" My mom said "Wait you trained him ?" Garth ask "Yes I am. In fact he hava learned a lot the basic skill in Alpha school" I said making all of them shocked not believing. "That's nice trick you taught him Lilly" I said smiling

"WHat trick ?" Lilly ask "Hunting mom " Nova said making Lilly smile

"But where did you find him ?" Lilly ask me

"I found him near my teritory in Idaho, Sawtooth national park" I said making Kate frowned again "I will get out to find some fresh air" Kate said walking away "Oh Kate" Eve said sighing "I will go talk to her" I said making everyone suspicious but I ignore them all

"Something wrong Kate ?" I ask wanting to know more "Nothing, just I and him also got relocated to Idaho as well long ago, I though that you're him" Kate said looking stright at my eyes making me lost "If fact your face, also your personality is almost same as him" Kate said walking closer to me which making me feel more nervous "Did I said that you also has the same voice as him" Kate adding more

"I'm sorry but you're wrong" I said walking away enter the den again and Kate followed me back and sit beside me. We talking together for a few moment. Finally "So tomorrow you can start your Alpha duty" Winston said making me confused

"I'm not an Alpha, I'm an Omega" I said making all of them shocked "That's impossible, how can an Omega have a well built body like you and survive out there" Garth said

"You're underestimate the Omegas, they can do more that you Alphas can't do" I said defending

"That's enough Garth, you're being rude" Lilly said

"Kate, would you mind to show him the den on the hill beside the pond ?" Winston ask Kate

"But, dad that's Humphrey's cave" Kate said resisting

"Yes, I know but he's not here and he also saved Lilly's pup" Winston said seriously. I see Kate sighing and mentinoned me to follow her

"Sorry for that" I said "It's okay, I just miss him so much" Kate said leading me to my old den. When I still walking I see many girls watching me smiling making me feel uneasy so I decide to speed up. Then I arrive at my old den "Ah, just as usuall nothing has changes" I though. Then I see her crying at the entranceof my den making me feel guilt. maybe I should revealing myself to her I though as I approach her.

"Maybe this will help you" I said as I howl the same melody when I and Kate was in the train which shocked Kate and stop crying and watch me with wide eye. I stop howling and look at her and she quckly tackled me and pin me as she kiss me passionately. I gladly accept the kiss "it's good to see you Kate" I said "Oh Humphrey, I miss you so much !" Kate said crying on my chest as I hug her to comfort her but then I see Eve and Winston come to us and see us with wide eyes looking at Kate crying on my chest

"Why you ! " Eve snarling at me as she jump at me I quickly grab Kate and put her away as I crouch my body dodge Eve. "How dare you make my daughter cry !" Eve said agrily as she about to jump again but Winston pin her down "Calm down Eve, there's must be an explanation" Winston said claming Eve.

**Kate's POV**

"So fast" I though seeing what just he had done avoiding my mom as he put me away. I quickly stand up about to reveal who's Humphrey but Humphrey put his paws to my mouth as he shaking his head not to.

"Fine !" I hear my mom calm down

"What happened here?" Winston ask me

"Funny Winston, after what you've done for me for so long you can't remember who excacly am I" Humphrey said

"Yes I know your face seemed familiar but I still don't recognice you" My dad said

"Hm.. how can I put it, oh yes , there was a pup wondering in the forest alone as then you found him" Humphrey said making my dad open his eyes "Humphrey ?" My dad ask "Finally" Humphrey said joking making me gigging. "Humphrey ?" My mom ask as she stand up

"Nice to meet you again Eve, I see you haven changed a bit, still chocking someone, but it'll not work with me" I said jokingly

"Why don't you just tell Kate back then ?" My dad ask

"I want to surprised them more" I said "Humphrey, I'm sorry about what'd just happened bacck then, It was..." I about to said as Humphrey cut me off "I've already know the story from Nova, I still love you, the question is do you still love me ?" Humphrey ask me making he happier then ever "Of course I still loves you" I said kissing him again.

Then we released and looking to each other then Humphrey ask my mom "Wouuu Eve you're gonna chocking me again like last time ?" Humphrey said jokingly making laugh all of us. This is Humphrey I know he will cheer up the pack again. "Mom I wonder if I can live with Humphrey now ?" I ask my mom "Okay, that's fine, but if you do anything funny to her I will..." My mom threating but Humphrey cut her off "I'll do anything I want, I will do anything funny and maybe I will and maybe I won't" I said smirking "YOU !" Eve said growling again

"Now now Eve, I just joking, I won't do anything to her" I said chuckling a little. Then we all separated to walk to our own den.


	5. First Date with Kate

**Humphrey's POV**

I wake up in the morning with huge smile, looking at my left and see Kate sleeping with me. I never though this moment will happen, but not it's happening.

"This is perfect" I said to myself as I stand up slowly not wanting Kate to wake up. I quickly go outside and notice the pack is starting to wake up. I walk outside and go to the hunting ground. I spotted some caribous there, I crouched myself and jump bite the caribou's neck as the caribour die there. Then I pick it and drag it to me den. When I was dragging the caribou, I meet some wolves as I recognice them as Hutch, Cando, Garth and some wolves from the hunting team.

"Morning, Mr Henry" Garth said. I remember that he still doesn't know who am I

"Morning, Garth" I said dragging the caribou

"Wait, you catch this by yourself ?" Cando ask

"yes I am" I said "Why ?" I add

"No.. nothing" Cando said

"Okay then, I will get going" I said dragging it. then I hear they whispering something, since I already trained well I still can hear it "Wow, it's amazing" Cando said "I never see a wolf could take down a caribou by himself" Hutch added.

I chuckled after hearing this as I drag the caribou to my den. After I arrive I see Kate is already gone. She must doing er Alpha's duty, I though as I sit there waiting for her to eat together. Then suddenly I heard a growl voice inside my den, I get confused because I see no one's there, but then I look more carefully as I spotted a yellow pair of eye watch me, I quickly turn around and suddenly I got tackled bu a wolf, as I open my eyes and I see Kate on top of me giggling

"Kate ?" I ask "When did you get here?" I ask her as she get off me

"I always here, I just go further inside to your den" Kate said smiling

"Then come on, let's eat" I said walking to the caribou

"you catch this ?" Kate ask

"Yes I am" I said proudly smiling at her

"Amazing" Kate said "How can you do that ?" Kate ask

"Well by training after watching you hunt for a long time" I said

"You watching me hunt ?" Kate ask

"Yea, everytime" I said as she kiss memaking me surprised but I gladly accept it

Then we eating together until we already full and the caribou still have a half meat, so I decide to keep it and drag it to my storage room.

"What are we gonna do today ?" I ask her

"Hmm... I don't know... I just want to be with you" Kate said as we snuggling each other

"Why don't we swim ?" I ask her

"Good idea !" Kate said. Then we walk to the pond but I get confused, Kate just pass the pond "Um Kate where are we going ?" I ask her

"To the Pond" Kate said "Well, we just passed it " I said confused

"No, we are going to the Alpha's pond" Kate said making me surprised

"But, Kate I'm not allowed to go there" I said

"Don't worry, the pack still don't know who you are, except Garth and my parents and your body now is looks like an alpha now, well even more" Kate said

"Okay then" I said following her.

After a few moment walking we arrive at the open area with high grass, we walk pass it and see the beautiful lake. The half of the lake is located under a cave and there is a waterfall on the east side of the lake with amazing scenery. Because it's early in the morning, the lake is still empty, no one there.

"Wow, it's amazing" I said

"Yea it is" Kate said "What are you waiting for, let's swim" Kate add as she jump to the lake and surfaced again "Come on in, the water is fine" She said. Then I have an idea, I run to the cliff.

"Canon ball !" I yell as I jump beside her. I resurface up and splashing water to each other playfully. I see Kate is giggling happily and I feel alive right now. I wish this moment will never end.

**Winston's POV**

I wake up in the morning after the sun hit my face. I streching and I see Eve also starting to wake up

"Morning,hon" I said

"morning" Eve said "Where is Kate?" Eve suddenly ask

"Remember last night ? Kate now is living with Humphrey" I said

"Oh yes, I forget" Eve said

"Wanna swim ?" I suddenly ask, I don't know why did I said that, I just wanted to swim.

"Wonderful idea !" Eve said "Let's get going" She added

We walk to the pond, but before we reach it, we hear some water splasing around and giggling along with chuckling. After we arrive, we look at Humphrey and Kate playing together happily. They didn't know about me and Eve have already here watching them. Suddenly Eve resting her head to my chest

"Our little girl has grown up" Eve said

"Yes, I know. Humphrey definitely will become a good mate for Kate" I said to her

"I know, I wonder when will they decide to get married" Eve said

"I don't know, let they decide it themselves" I said

**Kate's POV**

Today, is the best day of my life, I and Humphrey playing along together after so long. We running catching each other in the shore water, I see Humphrey look back at me as he tripped over a small rock and I took it as a change I run to him and pin him to the ground as we both panting heavily in happiness. Our fur are still wet, and Humphrey seems don't mind because I still pinned him. We start to each other eye and finally we kissed each other.

"I love you, Kate" Humphrey said lovingly

"I love you too, Humphrey" I said back with warm smile

Then we both get up and surprised because I see both of my parents sitting on the opposite side of the pond. Humphrey suddenly become nervous as he know this. But I surprised both of my parents didn't angry seeing this, in fact they even smile toward us. We decide to come to them

"Good morning, Dad, Mom .." I greet them

"Morning, KAte and Humphrey" they both said

"Morning, Winston, Eve, how long have you been there ?" Humphrey ask nervously

"Oh long enough" Eve said smirking

"Wait, you didn't mind it at all ?" Humphrey ask

"No, as long as you not out of controll" Eve said

"If course I'm not, I'm not a bull that will get angry when I see a red thing" Humphrey said jokingly making everyone laugh

"Humphrey, can I talk with you for a second please?" My dad ask Humphrey

"Sure, wait for me Kate" Humphrey said as he and my dad leave.

"Now, Kate I also want to talk with you" My mom said

"Yes, what is it mom ?" I ask

"I know that you and Humphrey loves each other right ?" My mom ask as I nodded "I just wondering when will he ask you to marry you" My mom ask which surprised me, because usually she will get mad if a male wolf come to me without a significant reason, but now she ask me that.

"Wait, you approve for our marriage ?" I ask excitely and I see my mom nodded making me jump in surprise

"And you also know that mating season is near" My mom said making me shocked "I completely forgot about that" I said

"And I know you can't controll yourself around Humphrey during that time, so if you two want, I suggest you two get married before that" My mom said

"I know, I wish Humphrey will ask me soon" I said

**Meanwhile, Humphrey's POV**

I and Winston walked along for a few minutes to the hill. "Um sir, what do you want to talk about ?" I ask

"Well, I just want to ask you, how are you two doing" Winston ask

"Well, I and Kate are doing great, we spend time together perfectly" I said

"Good good, and also want to warn you, that mating season is almost hit" Winston said making me widen my eyes "Which means Kate will be in heat, and she will not be able to controll herself around you, what I'm trying to say is, if you are not ready having pups, you must not give in to quickly, make sure you both wanted to have pups, because the pregnancy is the most crucial time for a female wolf, you must take care of Kate." Winston said

"Yes, I understand" I said

"And I just wondering when will you two get married" Winston

"Well, I wanted to spend some more time with her first, then I will ask her about that" I said as Winston said understanding "And sir, if you approve, I wanted to take Kate for a vacation for a few days" I ask him

"Well, it's okay with me, but I will leave that question to Kate, let her decide herself" Winston said "Yes, I will ask her" I said

"Okay then that's all I've wanted to ask, thank you" Winston said

"Thank you ? for what ?" I ask

"For making my daughter happy" Winston said

"Oh, don't mention it, It's my responsibility to make her happy" I said

After a few minutes, we don't realize that talking take more time than usual, I realize we just circled the hill and already back to the pond. I see Winston take Eve and walk away "Enjoy your time !" They shouted as they disappeared behind the tall grass

"Hi Kate" I said greet her

"Hi again, what did my dad talking about ?" Kate ask

"Nothing, just ask about how the thing are going between me and you" I said

"Oh, so now what do you want to do ?" Kate ask

"Kate, do you want to go for a little adventure ?" I ask her making her tails wagging

"Of course, I loved to... where ?" Kate ask in excitement

"Because we already went to Idaho last time, how about in Banff ?" I ask

"That's sounds great... when do we board ?"Kate ask impatiently

"Easy... we must ask your parents first" I said to her

"Okay then, let's go !" Kate said dragging me to her parents

After a few moment we both already arrive at the leader's den

**Kate's POV**

I was so happy, he ask me to go on vacation. I quickly drag him to my parent's den even we just say good bye each other a minutes ago. I arrive at the den and Humphrey waiting outside and I comes in.

"Mom ? Dad ? you here ?" I ask at the entrance

"Kate, what happen, I though you go spend some time with Humphrey ?" My dad ask

"I just wanted to say, Humphrey ask me on vacation, do you approve ?" I ask

"I'm okay with it, Humphrey have told me earlier" My dad said

"Okay the, but if he try to do something funny , I will..." My mom said but I cut her off immidiately "MOM ! Humphrey is not that kind of wolf !" I said to her

"Okay then, when and where will you go ?" My mom ask

"Humphrey ask me to go to Banff, we decide to go tomorrow morning" I said

"How long will you be gone ?" My dad ask

"I don't know, maybe about a week" I said

"Okay then, enjoy your time there" My dad said "And becarefull" My mother add

"I know, thanks mom, dad" I said as I walk out and notice Humphrey sit staring to the valley

"Well, what did they say ?" Humphrey ask

"They approve us" I said excitely

"Really ?" He ask with happy face

"Hmmhm" I replied back

"Okay then, let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" Humphrey said as we walk to our den. When we walked many girls looking at Humphrey with smile and whispering to each other which making me growls. Humphrey notice this as h start to chuckling

"Well Kate, I don't know if you can get jealous" Humphrey said

"Of..Of coarse I can." I said embarasing

Soon we make it to our den and walk inside and snuggling each other and start sleeping together

"Goog night Kate" Humphrey said licking my forehead making me blush.

"Good night, Humph" I replied back as we driftted to sleep.


	6. Humphrey and Kate's First Day of Holiday

**The next day, Humphrey's POV**

I wake up early in the morning remembering we must go on vacation today, I wake up and see Kate is also starting to wake up.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully " Ready to go ?" I ask her playfully

"Morning, I was born ready !" She said jolted awake making me chuckling at her reaction.

"Don't get too excited, we must say goodbye to your parents first" I said as we both quickly run toward Winston and Eve's den. When we on our ways there, we both meet Lilly and Garth.

"Morning, Garth, Lilly " I said to them

"Morning Mr. Henry and Kate" They both said, but Kate gigge a little knowing that I haven't told them who am I

"Morning sis, Garth" Kate said

"It's great to see you in a good mood Kate" Lilly said "What's happening ?" Lilly asks to Kate

"Nothing, Hu ..uh..Henry here wants to ask me to go on vacation" Kate said almost slipped away

"Vacation ? Where are you going ?" Garth asks

"We're going to Banff" I said

"Have you go to that place before ?" Garth asks

"No not yet, that's why we wanted to go there" I said smiling

**Lilly's POV**

As usuall I and Garth doing a morning walk together and we meet Henry and Kate there together. I see Kate is so hapy in good mood today, which making me suspicious. Kate never get this happy before since Humphrey left and she will never accept other males than Humphrey, she loves him too much. I walked away from Henry and Garth along with Kate

"Kate, are you sure you can trust this wolf ?" I ask at her

"Of course, he bring back Nova to you right ?" Kate said

"I know, but you just met him yesterday... and what about Humphrey ?" I ask her making her frowned again

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember him again" I said apologizing

**Kate's POV**

When Lilly mentioned Humphrey, I pretended to look sad like Humphrey haven't returned yet.

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to make you remember him again" Lilly said

"I know, Lilly, it's okay" I said

"You said you and him will go on vacation ? Is mom approve you two go alone ?" Lilly ask me

"Yes she is" I said

"Oh that's weird, because mom usually does not approve" Lilly said making me little nervous that she would find out Humphrey.

"Well, I think she trust him because his action before" I said to her

"Okay then, have a good trip !" Lilly said as we both walking to Humphrey and Garth

"What are you girls talking about ?" Garth ask

"Nothing, just girls thing" I said giggling then I grab Humphrey and go inside "Come on, let's go" I said

"See you guys !" Humphrey said to Lilly and Garth as they waving their paws to us.

**Garth's POV**

After I and Lilly say good bye to Henry and Kate, we both talking about them

"Lilly, have you notice that Henry is familiar ?" I ask her

"I notice that too, and Kate, I've never see er in such a good mood since Humphrey left, but when I ask about Humphrey, she looks sad" Lilly said "But, I never though Kate will love another wolf except Humphrey" Lilly added

"I know, but it's seems Henry is a good wolf, I also talked to him a while ago, he's a great guy, and a good joker" I said

"He's a good joker ?" Lilly ask me

"Of course, he's an Omega, remember ?" I said to her

"Yes, but his personality is almost as same as Humphrey. I think he's Humphrey" Lilly said

"Come on, you said that Kate frowned after you said about Humphrey" I said to her

"I know, but they hiding something, I don't know what is it, but I will figure it out soon" Lilly said

"You know, you will always figure everything" I said to her

"Aww thank you" Lilly said licking my cheek

**Meanwhile, Winston's POV**

Humphrey and Kate come to my den to say good bye and go for a vacation, we both approve it as they go away.

"Have a nice trip.. you two !" I said to them

"We will dad ! Good bye !" Kate said

"I don't understand honey, why can't we tell the pack about Humphrey ?" Eve ask

"We must respect his decision, but I think they want to surprised the pack" I said

**Humphrey's POV**

After we say good bye to Winston and Eve we start to walk to the east side of the teritory, and soon we pass the border of our teritory.

"Well, this is it, Kate and Humphrey, the world adventurer !" I said playfully to Kate

"Yes, I'm very excited !" Kate said jumping in joy

"Since you have much energy, what do you want to do ?" I ask her

"Hmm... " Kate said looking around, "oh yes !" She said playfully "What is it ?" I ask walking with Kate to the mountain

"Let's race you to the top !" Kate said

"You're on" I said as Kate took a head run of me.

"Hmm, let's see..." I said looking around as I found a shortcut

"Keep it up Humphrey, you'll never beat me !" Kate voice yelled as I chuckled and see I already passed her.

**Kate's POV**

I took a head run off of Humphrey. I keep on running and yell "Keep it up Humphrey, you'll never beat me !"I said as I doing a spinout perfectly and look behind and found out nobody's there. "Humphrey ?" I ask

"Looking for me ?" Humphrey voice said as I look around and found out that he already standing on the top of the mountain. "Ahahaah.. Omega 2, Alpha 1" Humphrey said remembering our last score when we both took a trip in Idaho.

"Oh no you don't !" I said playfully as I jump at him and start to rolling down the mountain and end up with Me on the top of Humphrey

"Now, we're equal" I said

"Okay okay" Humphrey said as he try to get up but couldn't "Um, can I get up now, Kate ?" Humphrey ask me. I think for a moment before I get an idea on my head. "Umm no" I said with giggle. "Ehhhh..." Humphrey sighed. "If you want to get up, beg me for it" I said to him. "Fine... can you let this little Humphrey go ?" Humphrey ask me with his cute puppy face which making me let out a laughter admiring how cute he was. His eye's begin to widen making a round big eyes and his pupils start to widen making a very cute face. Then I get off of him "You're so cute, Humphrey" I said at him "Eheheh" Humphrey said with a weak smile

"Um, Kate are you hungry ?" Humphrey asks me, making me remember that we didn't even eat this morning because too excited to get going.

"Oh yes, I forget it, too excited" I said to Humphrey

"Don't worry, let's hunt together" Humphrey said

"Okay, Humphrey the Alpha" I said sarcastically making him chuckling "No, I like Humphrey the Omega" Humphrey said playfully

Then we begin to sniff around searching caribou scent, after a few moment, we found a few scent and start to following it. As we arrive we both see a huge crowd caribou.

"HOLY COW !" I said looking about more than 100 caribou in front of us. I said it too loud I think, because the caribou turn their attention towards me. I begin to feel afraid if the caribou will cause a stampede, but no. The caribou look at us for a while and begin to eat some grass again which confused us.

"Um, Humphrey ?" I ask

"yes, Kate ?" Humphrey replied still looking toward the caribou

"Do you have any idea why are the caribou isn't afraid of our presence ?" I ask him

"I have no idea about that" Humphrey said "So, how are we going to do this ?" I ask him

"Hmm, I have an idea. You are going to scare them to me then I will kill them" Humphrey said making me gasp "You're joking right ? You could have killed !" I shouted at him

"Trust me, Kate" Humphrey said with full passion face

"Tch... alright, I will trust you, just becarefull" I said with a worried look on my face

Humphrey nodded and walk away looking a place to strike the caribou. I watch him hiding between a tall grass as he gives me a signal to do it. I quickly leap behind the caribou herd and barking to them making them scared and run away from me towards Humphrey. I though Humphrey is going to kill the last caribou but no he jumped at the first sight of the caribou.

'Is he crazy ? The other caribou will kill him through the stampede !' I though but I see him doing a very clever and fast move avoiding many caribou behind him. I surprised he even beat me with his wonderful move. Usually wolf avoiding the stampede by jumping away, but Humphrey, no, he's avoiding it from beneath it, so crazy !

He's moving quickly avoiding the caribou's legs crouching his body and run little by little avoiding it until finally he stopped when the caribou stampede was away. I watch him in awe on my face. But he snapped me back to reality when he waves his paws in front of my face

"Hellooo..." Humphrey said waving his paws back and forth before my face

"Sorry, you're so amazing ! How can you do that ?" I ask him with surprising face

"Well, I don't know, just feel the wind and the aura around yourself and you'll be able to do it" Humphrey said

"You can train me, ya know" I said to him with smile

"Or course, I loved to train you" Humphrey said "Now, let's eat" He add as we begin to eat together.

"Humphrey, do you know where are we and how much further Banff from here ?" I ask him

"I don't know, but I think we must find a den before the rain started" Humphrey said as I watch a black cloud above us. We quickly finish eating and start to search a den and finally found one. We both run as fast as we can until we reach the den. As we reach the den, the rain starts to pouring hardly.

"Whuhhh... we make it in time" I said

"Yes, we are" Humphrey said as he look around and find some branch on the cave wall, he ripped it off and gathering it in the middle of the den. I was confused at first so I decide to ask him "What are these for ?" I ask pointed at the branch

"I'm going to make a fire so we will not shivering because of the cold rain" Humphrey said

"And how can you make it ?" I ask

"Wait, you will know" Humphrey said still gathering some branch. After a few moments I see the branch is already gathered as Humphrey pick two of it and scrub it hardly. I was going to ask but soon the branch letting out a smoke and soon the fire coming out as Humphrey put it between the gathered branch. Soon the fire begins to get bigger and start warming the den.

After a few moments, it's still raining and it looks like it won't stop for a long time. We begin to feel tired and lazy after eating and just laying on the ground.

"Ughh... so boring" Humphrey said

"yea, stupid rain " I said back

"It's looking like it will not stop, why don't we call it for a night ?" Humphrey asks me

"Okay then, good night, Humphrey" I said to him

"Good night, Kate, sweet dreams " Humphrey said making me smile as we both start to drift to sleep

* * *

**Okay guys, this is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it ! Any idea for Kate and Humphrey challenge during the trip ? If you get any please give it to the review. Thank you**


	7. Humphrey and Kate's 2nd Day of Holiday

**Humphrey's POV**

I wake up in the morning when she sun hit my face. I turn to my side and see Kate is still sleeping peacefully with smile written on her face which making me smile too. Then I look outside and everything looks more shinier than ever, the grass is looks more greener than usual. Because it's raining during the night the ground is still little wet. I turn my attention back and look at Kate is about to wake up. I decide to lay down right in front of her and startled to her eyes. Then Kate open her eyes and look straight at my eyes as she begin to smile.

"Good morning, my dear Kate" I said greeting her

"Morning honey" Kate greet back "How long have you been awake ?" Kate asks

"Hmm... about 4 minutes ago" I said to her

"Then why you didn't wake me up ?" Kate asks

"Because I liked enjoying your beauty when you're asleep" I said to her

"Uuuu... you're so sweet " Kate said sweetly

"You ready for today ?" I ask her

"I'm so ready !" Kate said excitedly

"Okay then, let's go" I said walk along with Kate. I can tell that Kate is surprised when she see the scenery outside is brighter than before. We walked for a few moments until we reach on the top of the hill. I think if we can do log-sledding to sled down.

"Humphrey ?" Kate asks with huge smiles knowing what I was thinking "Do you think what I think ?" I ask her with same smile

"Let's go find a log" Kate said as we both go searching for a log. Then I found one, the log is not too big and the side of the log is not too shabby "Kate, I found one !" I yelled to her as she turns her attention to me and running towards me impatiently. We both drag the log to the top of the hill, and Kate jump on ahead. I prepare to push it from behind.

"Ready ?" I ask her

"Ready !" She yelled

Then I push it until beginning to move and I quickly jump in behind Kate. The log is picking more speed by seconds. I remember that we first doing this when we ran away from the bears when we were on our way home from Idaho long ago. Kate was screaming in terror back then, but now, she screamed in joy enjoying every moment of it. I see a small hill that we about to pass. "Kate, hold on" I said. Then the log is about to pass it, I quickly push the back side of the log, making the log jump in the air higher.

"Whouuohoouu !" Kate squealed happily making me smile widely. I steer the log along with Kate, I can tell that she already can steer it well "Wow, you're getting good at this " I said to her.

She smiles "I had a perfect teacher" Kate said watching me as I start to watch her, we both don't realize that the log is still sliding down quickly. Then the side of the log crashed a small rock making us spinning around that making us snapped back and Kate begins to panic. I look around and look that we both going down towards a lake in front of us, I quickly grab Kate and jump as we both spinning around while holding each other paw.

We both spinning around, Kate giggles at me as me start to smile toward her. Then I put her above me to make sure that she will not crash into something hard. Then we both crash on the lake making a huge splash of water. I shut my eyes because it's hurting me a little when my body crashed with the water. When I open my eyes I realize that Kate is on the top of me, we both panting heavily after a big adrenaline we feel.

"Feeling better ?" I ask her playfully

"No, I feel like my body is going to explode ! I'm so excited !" Kate screamed in joy.

I chuckled after seeing her reaction "Come on, let's get going" I said as Kate get off me, letting me to stand up.

After we both get up we gasped because many wolves staring at us. We both gulped down seeing many wolves in front of us. I can tell about 28 wolves there. I gather my courage and step up "Hello" I said with a weak smile nervously

"Sorry, if we trespassed your territory, we're just a normal traveller" Kate said politely towards them

**Kate's POV**

We didn't realize that we already inside another pack's territory, we both got lost in our moments together. As we both stand up, we get surprised because many wolves staring at us.

"Hello" Humphrey said with a weak smile nervously.

"Sorry, if we trespassed your territory, we're just a normal traveller" I said politely towards them. Then a dark grey wolf walks along with his partner talking each other. They both also didn't notice our presence here. "I know brother, but it's ...TCH ! what are you wolves looking at ?!" He said annoyed at other wolves and suddenly stopped when they both looking at us, then his partner, same grey fur but his body is bigger than his partner.

"Who are you two ? And what are you doing here ?" He asks then a light-brown crimson wolf walk toward him and whispering something to him, whatever she said, she making the big wolf smile toward us "Really ?" He asks to her. She nodded with warm smile

"Um, so can we get pass your territory, sir ?" Humphrey asks politely. Humphrey's body is bigger than him but since he's inside other territory, Humphrey knows that he must respect them.

"Oh yes yes.. Of course" He said with big welcoming smile. The other wolves begin to scatter doing what they usually do

"Excuse me but can we get your name ? Maybe we can be friend ?" Humphrey asks nervously

"Oh yes, sorry where are my manner ? Hehe ...My name is Mark, this s my little brother, Joy" He said introducing his brother. We both bowed our heads a little to shown respect towards them. "I'm Humphrey, and this is my mate, Kate, we're going to Banff" Humphrey said to them.

"You're going to Banff ? Why do you want to go there ? Sure that place is beautiful but there's a few rogue wolves there. The rumour, they hatted Omegas, and they will kill anyone who stands in their ways" Mark said with us

"Well, we uh.. We're going there for our honeymoon" Humphrey said

"Oh congratulations you two !" He said smiling

"Thank you" Kate said with a smile

"By the way, where are you two comes from ?" Joy, his brother finally asks us

I was about to answer but Humphrey cuts me off and he watches me with 'don't reveal our home' face. "We're lone wolves, we just pass Jasper yesterday" Humphrey said lying to them. I was confused why did he lie to them, but I decide to ask him later.

"Jasper ? do you know a wolf named Tony and Winston by any changes ?" Mark asks

"Hmm.. If I'm not wrong, they are the leader of the central pack" Humphrey said.

"I don't want to be rude, but may I ask you how do you know about them ?" I ask them politely

"Winston was my friend before, but Tony was our enemy, and now I heard they unite the packs" Joy said. I was about to ask but Humphrey looks me again to not to. I agree with him

"Okay, it's your problem, but, they both looks like a nice wolf. They both treat us nicely yesterday" Humphrey said to them

"Oh okay.." Joy said

"Okay gentlemen, thank you for your hospitality, We will get going. Thank you again" Humphrey said

"Anytime, enjoy your honeymoon !" Mark said

Then we both leave. We both passed many wolves and they are looking at us. I heard some girls whispering each other about Humphrey like "wow, look at the male, he's cute" One said then "Yea, his body is so big" Another one said. That chatting is making me jealous. I start to pace up trying to get out of their territory quickly.

"Why are you such in a hurry ?" Humphrey asks me

"I don't like them" I said

"Why ? they're nice wolve...oh I understand, the girls right ?" Humphrey asks me with a smirk face which making me blush. "HUH !" I ignore him and facing away as continue to walk.

"Come on, Kate, we are about to get married, no one can separate us, and I will never cheat on you" Humphrey said making me smile

"Thank you" I said nuzzling him. We both walked along until get far away from the pack. I decide to ask him why did he lie about us

"Humphrey, why didn't you told them about our pack ?" I ask him

"You know, Kate, being a lone wolf has its own advantage. Like before, if their pack is an enemy with our pack, surely they will capture us, using us to lure our pack. So, when we meet with strangers, don't reveal anything about us" Humphrey explained as I nod in understanding

"Oh, one more thing, if there's some wolves that you don't know asks you what rank are you, answer it that you have no rank. because a lone wolf never have rank, they know what rank is it but they never officially ranked" Humphrey adding

"Okay" I said. We walked for a moment and remembered that there's some rogue wolves there "Hey Humphrey, do you think that the rogue wolves will be a threat to us ?" I ask him seriously that our vacation will go into violence.

"I think so, but as long as we don't bother them, we will be fine, and if they attack, we leave. I don't want any bloodshed here, we can go to another place near here" Humphrey said. We both walk together until we see rocky mountain. "Banff National Park must be behind that mountain" Humphrey said. "You know Humphrey, have you even thought about starting a family ?" I ask him which making him surprised about that, but soon he begins to smile for me.

**Humphrey's POV**

I walk along with Kate toward the mountain then Kate asks a question that making me gasp. "You know Humphrey, have you even thought about starting a family ?" She asks me. At first I was shocked, why did she ask me about it ? Of course, I have thought about that, but isn't this too soon ? I decide to smile to her making her smile back.

"I already think about that, but don't you feel that it's too soon for us ?" I ask her, I don't want to disappoint her by saying that, but I just want to spend some more time with her first, enjoying our life, finding the meaning of the real life.

"I know, but mating season is near, I just want to make sure that you're ready to be parents or not" Kate asks me seriously

"Are you saying that you want pups ?" I ask her with smile, she smile back to me with some nod.

I sighed "Kate, I don't want to disappoint you, but I want to spend some time with you first, enjoying the world ..together" I said to Kate sweetly. Surprisingly, Kate doesn't get mad at me, in fact she smiles for me. "It's okay, Humphrey, I fully understand" Kate said.

We both talking along for a long time, we both don't realize that we have already arrived at the top of the mountain. We stopped for a moment, enjoying the night view of the valley. We both stand there, looking around and heard something familiar.

"You hear that ?" I ask Kate

"Yea, it's sounds like... train " Kate said. Then the train horn is getting stronger and then we both see a yellow light and soon the train passed beneath us.

"I didn't even know that there's a train" Kate said

"But, I'm not regretting it, if we took that train, we will never do spend a wonderful time before" I said looking at the bright side. Then Kate is resting her head on my shoulder as we both watching the night sky with full of stars. Then we both lay on the ground snuggling each other. Without realizing, we both fell asleep on the top of the mountain.

**On the other side of Banff, ? POV**

A wolf walking together with his partner patrolling the area, then they both find two unfamiliar scents. They both start to sniff around and find out that the scent is still fresh, which means that there are two wolves just passed this area.

"Come on, we should report this" A wolf said

"I know, let's get going !" another wolf said.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for the ideas, I pick up two ideas from _Story Writer_ _2015_ and _Air Wolf 450, _I combined their ideas. Thank you. The next chapter will be -The First Challenge-... Enjoy ! :D**


End file.
